Contest Festival Drabbles
by Katz Monster
Summary: A bunch of Contest/Festival Shipping drabbles for my friend ShadowAbsol13. Mainly ContestShipping, but definite Festival in there too.
1. Baby Names

HI Guys, this is for a friend SHadowAbsol13, and the fact that Told me what she wanted for Christmas helps. Anyway, the first of five Contest/Festival Shipping drabbles.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon, or this would have happened.

* * *

"If you had a child, what would you name him or her?" A brunette asked her three rivals, two of which were also her friends.

"Rose. After my favourite flower." The one with grassy hair replied.

"Yeah, cause we didn't know that." The salmon haired one snickered.

"Well, I didn't know that." The other male of the group complained.

"Okay yeah, Drew, everyone except for Harley, some how, knew that roses are your favourite flower." The brunette laughed. "Seriously though, what would you name your kid?"

"Finnoa." Harley and the salmon-haired teen replied simultaneously.

"Okay? What's with the simultaneous speaking?" Drew asked.

"Oh, forgot to tell you guys since we met up here. Solidad and I are going out." Harley told the younger teens.

"Congratulations you guys."

"Yeah, glad to see that Harley can get a girl." Drew flicked his hair, which didn't work too well, due to the fact that they were lying down in the grass.

Solidad and May laughed at this. "What's that suppose to mean?!" Harley exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. Hey May, you started this conversation, but haven't said what you would name your child." Solidad pointed out.

"Well, I would name my daughter Rose as well, mainly because it would have some meaning behind it." She blushed.

"I can guess that meaning, hun." Harley chuckled.

"Me too, that's the other reason, but why would it have meaning behind it?" Drew asked her, the tiniest of blush on his own cheeks.

"Well, it only has meaning if the child comes from the person I want it to." May said, her blush worsening.

"Same here... And that person is you." He confessed, a deep blush on his face.

May rolled on her side to face him. "Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"That person is you too." May smiled.

They kissed.

"Well, we know why the next two-person performance done by those two is going to be lovey-dovey." Harley smirked.

Solidad smirked as well and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Please review!


	2. A Rose for Beautifly

No.2, and sorry, there's not much festival shipping in there.

* * *

"Here you go." Drew handed the brunette a single red rose.

"Why do I have this?" She asked, her sapphire eyes studying the petals.

"Beautifly did well today." He smirked, winking at the butterfly pokemon, sitting on the girl's head.

An older teen with long purple hair and aqua-marine eyes, walked up to them. "Wow Drew, another rose for little May. Is this the for Beautifly or Beautifly? The young man asked the grassy-haired teen.

May blushed, 'Beautifly or Beautifly, What could that mean? Maybe, just maybe he means me.' she thought, hoping her crush felt the same way.

Drew had the tiniest of blushes on his face as a salmon-haired teen walked up. "Why are you blushing, Drew? Did Harley catch you lying?"

"Why would I be lying,I haven't lied in weeks." He said, losing his cool rather quickly.

"Okay maybe you haven't been lying as such, but making up nicknames for people that could get confused about you are talking about." Solidad smirked.

"Beautifly is actually me, isn't it?" May asked quietly, blushing, still holding the rose her latest rose in her hand.

"Yeah, it's you. You're Beautifly." Drew admitted, as severe blush on his face.

"So, you like me" She asked, shyly.

Drew smiled at her, "What does a red rose mean?"

* * *

Please review!


	3. Who's Taller?

This one has a camo appearance of one of my friends in it, and yes, she would probably do that in real life.

* * *

"Oh please, you thought that combination would work? Fire and ice don't work together!" Drew exclaimed.

"Well, how come Dawn go a similar thing to work, huh?!" She shouted back, she looked up... '_I have to look up at him now?!_' She screamed in her head.

Drew seemed to notice this as well, "Well," He flicked his fringe, "seems I'm not the one who has to look up any more." He smirked.

"Excuse me mister, I still have to look down!" May countered, going on her toes.

By now other people around the lounge in the PokèCenter started to watch them. After-all, it's not everyday you see two celebrities fighting over something as trivial as height. A couple in the crowd walked up to them.

"What are you love-birds arguing about now?" The guys with purple hair asked.

"Who's taller?" May and Drew stood back-to-back, and if you weren't looking -which they weren't- their was no difference.

"Neither of you." The teen with salmon hair spoke. "You are exactly the same height." She sighed leaning on Harley's shoulder.

"How come I have to look up to meet his eyes then?" May asked angrily, not realising what she said.

Drew flicked his hair, "So you do admit it, I'm taller."

"No, that's not what I meant!" She yelled at him.

They went back to arguing, "How are we going to stop them this time?" Solidad asked, slightly amused by their antics.

Harley thought for a moment, "They both like each other right?"

Solidad turned from the bickering teens to him, "You don't know the answer to that question?" She asked sarcastically.

"Sorry honey, I was just checking." Harley stepped forward, put a hand on the put of each of their heads, and pushed them together, forcing them to kiss; which they did by themselves when he let go.

"Nice job." Solidad snickered.

"Now it's your turn." Harley winked at her.

Solidad smiled, "Bedroom, I don't like crowds. I'll be 5 minutes."

In the background, a suspicious looking person jumped through the window, dressed in various fandom related clothing. She snuck up to the lounge and licked it. She topped mid-way through her third lick and looked at May and Drew, smiling evilly, she continued licking the furniture. When she was finished, she disappeared in an instant.

"That was weird." Solidad muttered to herself, and went away to find her boyfriend.

* * *

Please review!


	4. New Arrival

Nothing much to say about this one except that, if you can't tell other fandoms influence the names I give to my OCs.

* * *

'_Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring, Phone Call Phone Call, Ring-_'

"Hello Hayden residence."

"Solidad, turn on the screen, it's me." A male voice said.

She pushed a button at the side of the screen, "Oh good, how's May? Has the baby arrived yet?" The salmon-haired woman asked.

The man smirked and flicked his grassy hair, "Do you mean Joshua Sanji Hayden?"

"Aww, what an adorable name! And I bet the bearer of that name is even more adorable!" She gushed.

"Yeah, he is. Is Rose there? I want to speak to my little girl."

Now it was Solidad's turn to smirk, "Funny you should say that." She turned in her chair and leaned over as much as her pregnant figure would allow. She picked up something, when it came into view, it was the little toddler with green hair -much like his own- and piecing sapphire-blue eyes.

"Baby come yet, Daddy?" She asked in her toddler lisp.

"Yes Rose-Bud, your brother is out of Mummy's tummy." He said, gently, his emerald eyes softening at the sight of her.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Joshua Sanji Hayden."

"Me comes to hospitall now?" She asked, hopefully.

"Yes you can come and you will be the first other person to see him." He said, watching her do a little dance on what was left of Solidad's lap.

"When can you get here?" He asked Solidad.

"Right, now. Just let me get my coat." She answered, smiling, sensing the relief of the young father.

"Thanks Solidad."

"No prob. I'll be over in 20minutes."

"And I'll be waiting for my little girl outside." Drew said, nuzzling the screen slightly.

Rose laughed, "See 'ou soon, Daddy! Hurry up, let's go!"

The screen went blank. A Top Co-ordinator, married to a beautiful wife -who you have know since you were 11 and is also a Top Co-ordinator- and now has two children. All of that accomplished at the age of 24. Drew was lucky to have such great friends and family.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Baby-sitting Finnoa

Yep, time for Rose Josh and Finnoa to all be in the one place. This is the last one folks.

* * *

"Okay Finnoa, be good for May and Drew. Bye sweetie!" A man with long purple hair called out to his daughter. He closed the door behind him and walked back to his forest green convertible.

"So you three, what do you want to do?" The young man with grassy hair asked from the kitchen.

"Pizza making!" Came the enthusiastic cry from the three-year-old boy, with auburn hair.

"Nah, brownie making." His older grassy-haired sister argued.

The father of the two sighed. "Finnoa, come here." He beckoned the three-year-old girl, with long bubblegum-pink locks.

Her aquamarine eyes looked up at him as she walked over. "Yes, Drew?"

"Tell me, what do you want to do? You are the guest here, not those two." He said, kindly.

"Could we make brownie pizzas?" She asked, clutching her small plush Lapras.

He laughed, "We most certainly can. Can't wait to hear May reaction to that request. You certainly are an odd-ball, aren't you?"

The girl took this as a compliment, (even though it was never meant to be an insult) and smiled up at him, nodding in agreement.

* * *

Isn't she adorable? Please review!


End file.
